Star Catcher
by CyberFire0502
Summary: Midnight the hedgehog was never aware that she was not born in her home town, she was never aware that her home town was not her home town at all, and Midnight was never aware that her destiny was to circle the Earth for all eternity as a shooting star.
1. The Cosmos Call

Author's Note: I wrote this story a while ago. It wasn't entirely like the way I wrote it, because it wasn't a Sonic the hedgehog story. I will be accepting fan characters in this story, but after I complete it I will no longer take any more. Just so you all know, this story won first place in a novel writing competition, so you don't have to take my word for it that it's a good story. :)

There are times when people depend on their wishes to make their dreams come true. Most people wish on eyelashes, or candles on a birthday cake, or even wishbones in turkeys. Most people wish on items they can touch, but the most common thing to wish on is a shooting star.

Wishing on shooting stars used to be a common thing, but over the years people began to stop wishing on shooting stars due to the fact that they were so rare that you were considered lucky if you even saw one.

No one knows the powers shooting stars hold because only a handful of souls are allowed to know.

Only one of these souls can use the power of the shooting star because it is their destiny. This is where our story begins.

Young seven year old Midnight the hedgehog walked home from school one afternoon. She kicked at a small pebble for entertainment as she walked down the street. The light autumn breeze blew in Midnight's black fur.

"Midnight! Wait up!" A voice suddenly called. Midnight turned around to see her best friend Latch running up to her. Latch was an eight year old male hedgehog with white fur and blue eyes.

"Hey, did you here that the Taishita star is going to fall soon?" Latch asked.

"The Taishita star? It can't fall. It's an everlasting star. A new star wouldn't be able to replace it." Midnight explained.

"That's the shock about it." Latch pointed out. Midnight turned back the sidewalk and continued walking.

"Do you care?" Latch asked. As he followed Midnight.

"Of course I do, but you and I can't change the future so we might as well just let it happen." Midnight answered.

"Hey Midnight, wouldn't it be so cool if we could see Taishita star fall?" Latch asked.

"Well, I guess it would be a sight worth seeing, considering that millions of other stars will fall along with it that night. Okay!" Midnight agreed.

"Alright! I think it falls tomorrow. We could go out to the country for a better view. Tomorrow's Friday isn't it?" Latch asked. Midnight nodded.

"Cool! I'll see you then!" Latch shouted as he ran off. Midnight smiled at her friend and walked home.

* * *

Later that night as Midnight sat in her room typing her essay, she wondered about the Taishita star's elimination. She wondered if anything bad would happen or if anything would amend. She wondered if the world would lose all of its stars. For some abnormal cause she couldn't shake the feeling that something dire was going to occur. Midnight finished her essay and decided to research the Taishita star. She found information in an online encyclopedia.

"The Taishita star is an everlasting star that has lived for over five thousand years. It is set to fall on September 18, 2008 at ten o'clock. There are no records or information of what star will be able to replace the Taishita star, but the Taishita star is certain to receive a replacement." Midnight read silently.

"Well, at least it has an elite. I guess I don't really have anything to worry about." Midnight sighed as she shut down her laptop and placed it on her bed. Little did she know that she had a lot of things to worry about. Little did she know that her life was about to change forever.

* * *

Later the next day, as Midnight's parents drove down the street to the fields outside of the city, Midnight watched the trees speed past the window as the fading sun hid behind each one. Latch was staring out his window as well. Midnight's parents were chatting about a nameless topic.

They suddenly drove out into a wide area of green fields. Midnight's father stopped the car and turned to the back.

"Alright everyone. The train stops here." Midnight's father joked. Midnight snagged the white backpack she had taken along and hopped out of the car.

"What's that for?" Latch asked as he ran over to her.

"Shh!" Midnight said instantly.

"I'll show you when my parents leave." Midnight whispered.

"Have fun kids!" Midnight's dad shouted as he drove off. Midnight walked through the fields, towards the glaring sun that was beginning to die away behind the horizon. Midnight stopped right in the middle of the fields and sat down. She opened up the backpack as Latch walked over to her. Midnight pulled out a few ham sandwiches and a large bag of potato chips.

"I figured my mom wouldn't let me bring them so I decided to sneak them." Midnight explained. Midnight's mother served meatloaf of potato salad that night and as I'm sure you can imagine, Midnight and Latch were pretty hungry, due to their pickiness.

"Well, either way it was a smart plan." Latch smirked as he snagged a sandwich.

Their afternoon picnic was quite enjoyable. Midnight even snuck a few cookies and candy bars.

As Midnight crumpled the candy wrappers in her hand and gathered the last of the cookie crumbs, thousands of stars started to appear, and the sky slowly became filled with colors. Light purple, orange, blue, pink, and red nebula clouds appeared in the sky. It was quite a sightseer. Latch checked his watch.

"Nine fifty-nine. The Taishita star should be falling any minute now." Latch sighed as he laid back. Midnight pulled a telescope out of her backpack. She looked through the telescope. The stars were glowing brightly in the sky. Midnight rotated the telescope around.

Midnight suddenly saw a sight she had never seen before. She instantly turned back to see a woman floating in the air. The woman had long and smooth blonde hair. She wore a halo-like crown on her head and a dress that was designed to look like a starry sky. She wore a countless number of jewelry and wore a pair of stain glass shoes. Midnight turned to Latch to see if he noticed anything. She turned back to find an enormous white flame in front of the woman.

Midnight jolted back to find the Taishita star falling through the sky. Latch stared up in awe at the star. Midnight watched it from her position.

"Midnight, quickly! Make a wish." Latch shouted excitedly as he closed his eyes. Midnight at first stared up at the sky. She then came to her senses and closed her eyes.

"I wish…I could see the Taishita star's replacement." Midnight whispered.

* * *

One Monday morning as Midnight slid out of her bed and walked into the bathroom. Her left eye suddenly began to sting. Midnight rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and looked into the mirror. Midnight instantly jolted back. She gasped at the sight of her eye in the mirror. The pupil in Midnight's left eye was now a light shade of purple.


	2. Breaking The Essence

Author's Note: Alright, another chapter! Enjoy!

Midnight splashed her left eye with water. Her eye was still purple. Midnight opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed an eyedropper. She squirted some medicine into her eye. Her eye was still purple. Midnight rubbed it ferociously. Nothing changed. Midnight began to panic.

"Midnight!" Midnight's mother suddenly called. Midnight stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't let her mother see her eye. Midnight ran into her room and dug through her closet. She grabbed a pair of sunglasses and placed them over her eyes.

Midnight casually walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Midnight's brother and sister were already sitting at the table. Crossfire, Midnight's brother, was a green hedgehog with yellow streaks on his quills and red eyes. Sundown, Midnight's sister, was a pink hedgehog with long quills and purple eyes. Midnight's mother was washing dishes but stopped almost instantly when Midnight walked in. Midnight's brother and sister stopped eating. They all stared at her uneasily.

"What?" Midnight asked as she sat down at the table.

"Honey, why are you wearing those sunglasses?" Midnight's mother asked.

"No special reason." Midnight answered.

"Is that some new style or something?" Crossfire snickered.

"Shut up, Crossfire." Midnight snapped as she ate her breakfast.

Walking into class that morning was not the easiest thing in the world for Midnight. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Midnight tried not to notice them. She took a seat by her friends and pulled out a book. Some of the other kids started to giggle. Midnight's friends just stared at her.

"Midnight, what's up with the fashion?" Latch asked.

"None of your business." Midnight answered. Midnight's teacher walked in.

"Alright class. Today we're going to-." Midnight's teacher started. She was cut off, for she noticed Midnight's glasses.

"Midnight, take those glasses off." Midnight's teacher ordered. Midnight was hesitant, but slowly she removed the glasses. Once they were fully off, everyone gasped at Midnight's purple eye. Midnight's teacher walked over to her and inspected her eye.

"Go to the nurse's office." Midnight's teacher ordered. Midnight sighed and did as she was told.

The nurse wasn't sure of what to do either, so she sent Midnight home.

The next day, as Midnight washed her face in the bathroom, she looked into the mirror to see if her left eye had been cured, but she found something entirely different. Midnight let out a scream. The pupil in her right eye was now a light shade of orange.

Midnight's mother ran into the bathroom. Her mouth dropped at the sight of Midnight's eyes. She ran over and inspected them.

"Midnight, what did you do?" Midnight's mother asked.

"I didn't do anything! I don't even know what's happening to me!" Midnight explained.

Midnight's mother took her to the eye doctor that afternoon to discover the enigma of Midnight's eyes.

The eye doctor inspected Midnight's eyes with a bright light.

"I've never seen anything like this before." The doctor explained.

"I've seen dogs with two different colored eyes, but I've never seen a human with different colored eyes. And I've never seen eyes with these colors." The doctor explained as he looked into Midnight's pupils.

"Is there anyway we can get rid of them?" Midnight's mother asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. To be honest with you, I've never experienced anything like this before. The only thing I can recommend is to just wait and see if it gets better." The doctor answered.

The next day, as Midnight and Latch were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch, Midnight caught sight of the school nurse.

"I'll be right back, I want to talk to the nurse." Midnight explained to Latch as she stood up. Midnight didn't notice the small step that led to the hallway, so she tripped on it. Midnight let out a yelp and everyone turned to her. Just before Midnight hit the ground, her wrists began to glow a pinkish color and she was slowly levitated back to her feet. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at her in awe and shock. Midnight turned to them. She quickly thought of a plan.

"There are eye tests in the art room." Midnight explained. Everyone instantly stood up and began filing out of the cafeteria.

Later that night as Midnight sat in her room inspecting her wrists, she wondered what in the world was happening to her. Midnight tired to think of a logical explanation, but it seemed almost impossible. Midnight sighed and turned off her lamp. She laid down on her bed and looked up at the starry sky. She suddenly remembered the wish she had made on the Taishita star.

"Is this your doing?" Midnight asked, even though she knew she would not receive an answer. With that, Midnight drifted off to sleep.

The evening breeze pulled Midnight out of her sleep. Midnight turned to face her clock. It was currently ten o'clock and the lights in Midnight's home had been shut off. Midnight turned to the window.

A bright light suddenly began to glow. Midnight gasped softly. The light slowly developed into a white orb. The orb hovered into Midnight's room. A bright light suddenly flashed.

Once the light faded, Midnight gasped to see a woman hovering in her room. The woman was none other than the woman she had seen when she watched the Taishita star fall.

"Hello Midnight." The woman greeted. Midnight stared at her in awe. She tried to be polite and say hello, but that wasn't what came through her lips.

"Who are you?" Midnight asked. The woman smiled.

"I am Tishia. Your guardian angel and the keeper of the stars." Tishia answered.

"M'am, I think you've made a mistake. Guardian angels don't really exist." Midnight explained.

"Midnight, please listen to me. Have you ever wondered what your future holds?" Tishia asked.

"Sometimes, but not a lot. I find it best not to fret on those kind of things. After all, they're a long way off." Midnight answered.

"No, Midnight. Your future is very near. Your destiny is soon to occur." Tishia explained.

"Well, what is my destiny?" Midnight asked. Tishia closed her eyes and Midnight's wrists began to glow a red color.

"To circle to earth for all eternity,….as a falling star." Tishia answered.

"Midnight, you were born from the cosmos. Your home is not on Earth. You were destined to protect the cosmos and the stars of your true home from the moment you were born." Tishia explained.

"Then what am I doing here on Earth? And why am I in hedgehog form if I'm a falling star?" Midnight asked.

"Because when you were very young, the Earth below called to you. Your soul wished to answer that call and so, you fell to Earth, but this is not your home. You must return to the stars where you truly belong and began your course around the Earth." Tishia answered.

"Where do I start if I want to achieve my destiny?" Midnight asked. A bright light suddenly flashed.

Midnight opened her eyes and turned around in her bed to see that Tishia had vanished.

"I knew it. It was just a stupid dream." Midnight groaned as she turned on her side. Midnight suddenly heard the faint sound of shattering glass. She turned to see the floor of her room shattering into millions of pieces like breaking glass. The pieces of the floor fell into a white abyss. Midnight's whole room began to shatter to pieces. Midnight turned to the door. She jumped off of her bed and into the hallway. Midnight ran to her mother's room and opened the door only to find the room empty.

Midnight turned to see that the unknown force was shattering the hallway. Midnight slammed the door and ran to her brother's room. She quickly opened the door to find it empty as well. It was the same for her sister's room. Midnight began to panic. She looked around the hall. The force was pursuing her. Midnight darted down the stairs with the force hot on her tail. Pieces of what was once the second floor of Midnight's home were flying everywhere. Midnight looked around.

"MOM! CROSSFIRE! SUNDOWN!" Midnight screamed. No one replied. Midnight looked around frantically. She suddenly caught sight of the door. Midnight ran to the front door and hurled it open. Midnight gasped at the sight of what was beyond her home.

The neighborhood had transformed into some sort of ocean with golden glowing water. Midnight's house now sat on a small island right in the middle of the sea. Midnight turned around and watched her home dissolve into thousands of tiny pieces. The pieces melted into the ground of the lone island and vanished.

Once all of the pieces had vanished, Midnight looked at her surroundings. There was no way off the island. Midnight crouched down to the water. She slowly moved her index finger towards it. Midnight gently touched the water.

The water instantly began to plummet like a waterfall. The water plummeted into a white abyss that the glass had fallen into as well. Midnight knew that the island would soon plummet into the abyss as well. She looked around for any sign of an escape. Midnight suddenly spotted a thin rope that stretched out to another island across from the island she stood on. Midnight wasn't sure she could obtain the balance to walk across it, but she had no choice, and time was running out.

Midnight slowly placed one foot onto the rope. She then placed her other foot onto it. Midnight stumbled a little bit, but she slowly regained her balance and began to walk across the rope. Midnight clenched her teeth in fear and concentrated as hard as she could onto the rope.

As Midnight placed one of her feet in front of the other to take another step, she slipped and began to plunge into the abyss. Midnight screamed as she fell. Midnight squeezed her eyes shut.

"It's over. It's all over. I'm going to die." Midnight thought. Midnight suddenly felt wind blowing through her fur. She opened her eyes to find the starry sky swiftly charging towards her. Midnight turned to see the white abyss and the golden ocean growing smaller and smaller. She turned to her right and gasped almost instantly.

Midnight's right hand was glowing a cherry red color. Streams of yellow, blue, green, red, orange, purple, every bright color imaginable combined protruded from her fingers and wrist. Tiny white spheres that appeared to be stars flew through the streams. Midnight turned to face her left hand. The same thing was happening to her left hand. Midnight looked up to see that her feet were doing the exact some thing.

Midnight looked around and realized that she was flying. The energy from Midnight's hands and feet were yielding this ability. Midnight was sure of it. Midnight was flying to no real destination that she knew of. She was just flying up. Up into the star struck sky. A bright light suddenly flashed and before Midnight knew it, everything went black.


	3. The Nebula's Divide

Author's Note: I reply to all of my reviewers! So if you reviewed I'll reply to you. I'm sure most of you already know that, but I just want to clear it up for a few newbies. Well, here are the replies!

Spark the hedgehog 123: I'm not exactly sure what you mean, but thanks! -.-'

Inudemon02: Glad you like it. It's one of my better stories! :)

Suicuneluvr: Well, I'm not sure about that, but thank you! I'm may be the best author, but you are the best companion I have on here! :)

Roxel-: Thanks! You're a man/woman of few words aren't you! No offense. :)

Gunslinger 117: I got your review. The fan character won't show up until later. Just give me some time. They will appear. I promise. VANILLA! :)

Suicuneluvr: Thanks! I know you'll like this one! You can submit Suicune to the story if you want to. Espio will be in it. You can make Suicune play as his wife! Just a suggestion! :)

Airiko The Angel: Don't think for one minute that you should blame yourself for not reviewing my stories. It's not your fault. You were just really busy! I'll add Shayla and Gemini! :)

On a plant in the stars, a lone village of natives who were accustomed to the ways of the stars watched as many stars in the sky fell. The tails of the stars lit the sky. The star struck sky was filled with purple, pink, orange, and light blue nebula clouds that made the sky gorgeous. Many of the citizens stepped out of their workplace and locked their doors to depart to their residences for the night. Most of them stopped to stare at the sky. Never had they seen so many stars falling in their lifetime. Never had the sky been so beautiful, and never had so many stars filled the sky.

The village was located right in the very heart of an enormous field, with no cities surrounding them for miles. Some of the villagers worked as farmers. One of the most popular farmer family was the Hedgehog family. James Hedgehog lived with his only son, Sonic Hedgehog, in a small house by the east area of the fields. His home was located in the very back of the village and his farming business was quite profitable. It was hard work, but it eventually paid off.

That very evening, Sonic and James were standing outside their home preparing to turn in for the night. Sonic grabbed two pails to fill with water and looked up at the sky. Never in his young life has he seen such a wonderful sight. Sonic's father was observing the sky and smiling at it as if the spirit of his wife was grinning down at him. Sonic walked over to his father and smiled up at the sky as well.

"Dad, what's up with the stars tonight?" Sonic asked.

"It looks like a new star's been born. And a _bright_ one at that. Try not to get to caught up in it while your fetching the water son. Alright?" Sonic's father asked.

"Okay dad." Sonic answered as he picked up the empty pails. He walked up the long hill that led to the well outside of the village. Of course the villagers had plumbing, but the well in the fields amazingly had the purest water of all. Sonic and his father sold the water for a few extra change. Once Sonic arrived at the well, he placed one of the buckets down and began filling the other with well water. Sonic turned to looked at the sky.

Sonic caught sight of a large hill that all the stars seemed gathering around. The peculiar thing about this hill was that at the very top was a tiny black spot. Sonic gasped. It was girl. A young girl was laying at the top of the hill. Sonic set down the pail of water and ran to the top of the hill.

Sonic crouched down to the girl. The girl was a black hedgehog about his age (Yes, Sonic is much younger in this story than he is in the games.). She had her eyes closed, but she wasn't dead, just unconscious. Sonic shook her.

"Wake up! C'mon wake up!" Sonic shouted as he shook her. The hedgehog did not wake.

"Oh man. Oh man, oh man." Sonic kept whining to himself as he lifted the hedgehog up and with great strain, began to run back to his father's home.

Sonic opened the door to his home. The hallways were dark and no light filled the area. Sonic's father had already gone to bed. Sonic dragged the hedgehog to his room and set her on the floor. Sonic panted wildly as he switched on the lamp on his nightstand. Sonic checked the hedgehog's pulse. He opened her left eyelid. Sonic instantly jolted back at the sight of the hedgehog's pupil. Sonic slowly crawled back over to her and opened her left eyelid once more. The pupil in her left eye was a light shade of purple. Sonic opened her right eyelid to find that the pupil was a light shade of orange. Sonic stepped back a little.

"The Star Keeper." Sonic whispered to himself.

Midnight awoke the next morning to find herself lying in a small bed. Sunlight poured down on her face as she sat up. Midnight suddenly realized she was not lying in her own bed. She looked around frantically.

"Tishia, where on earth did you bring me?" Midnight asked herself. She slid out of the bed and walked over to the open door at the end of the room. Midnight walked down the hall of the mysterious home until she came to the front door. Midnight shakily opened the door to reveal an enormous field.

Midnight stepped out into the field and looked around for any sight of natives. She suddenly caught sight of a blue hedgehog cutting wheat from the fields with a large silver scythe.

Sonic sliced the growing wheat in half with his father's scythe. The sweat on his back and forehead cooled him enough to keep him on his feet, but the blowing breeze from the east gave him the strength to slice the wheat. Sonic looked up from his work to see the black hedgehog he had nursed last night walking over to him.

"Feeling alright?" Sonic asked her.

"I'm fine, but…I'm not exactly sure of where I am." Midnight answered.

"You're in the village of Mura." Sonic answered.

"Okay, where is exactly is Mura?" Midnight asked.

"Even I don't know, but it's far away from where you live." Sonic answered.

"Alright. What's your name?" Midnight asked.

"I'm Sonic. And you are?" Sonic asked.

"Midnight." Midnight answered.

"Nice to meet you." Sonic smiled as he held out a hand. Midnight took the open hand and was just about to shake it, when suddenly, some sort of force launched Sonic back. Sonic fell flat on his back. He sat up and looked at Midnight confusedly. Midnight looked at her hand. It was glowing the same red color it had last night.

"You're the Star Keeper alright." Sonic groaned as he stood up and wiped the dirt off his knees.

"Okay, this has nothing to do with the stars. I mean, stars don't have eyes and if they did, they wouldn't be this color!" Midnight protested as she showed Sonic her eyes.

"Your abilities don't just evolve around the stars. They evolve around the deep space of the cosmos and shooting stars as well." Sonic explained.

"Your eye colors represent the colors of the nebula clouds. The most common of those colors are purple and orange. Those are the colors of your eyes." Sonic explained.

"Well that explains a lot, but what am I doing here? I'm not supposed to be here!" Midnight shouted.

"That's my question too. Why Tishia brought you here, I'm not exactly sure of, but I'll figure it out eventually. In the meantime, we need to see if there's anyone in town who knows about your powers. If your going to circle the world, we should get you prepared for it." Sonic explained.

"Who said I wanted to circle the world?" Midnight asked. Sonic stared at her confusedly.

"I don't want this. I never said I wanted it. I was happy with my other life. I don't want to run laps around the world, ever! I had a brother, a sister, and a mother! I was happy with what I had! Why do I need this?! Why do I have to sacrifice what I had just for becoming a falling star?!" Midnight raged.

"Because destiny comes first." Sonic answered. Midnight stared at Sonic. She could not think of a comeback.

"It strange." Midnight suddenly said. She walked past Sonic and stared at the morning sun glaring brightly over the fields.

"All of a sudden….I think….I don't recognize myself at all." Midnight explained as she stared at her glowing hands.

"This power…why didn't I see it before?" Midnight asked.

"Midnight….I'm afraid I don't have an answer. Even I don't know. But there has to be someone else who does. Trust me. We'll figure it out. You still have some time before the next star call. Let's go." Sonic said.

Meanwhile, in a dark building, a man in a black hooded cloak watched the city beyond through a puddle of water on the stone floor of his abode. A blue hedgehog walked through the fields chatting with an unknown being. The puddle suddenly showed an image of a black hedgehog with one purple eye and one orange eye. The man suddenly became alert.

"It can't be." The man whispered.

"Lord Nazo." A voice suddenly said. Another figure in a black cloak walked over. Nazo pulled the figure down to face the puddle.

"To you see that little hedgehog?" Nazo asked.

"Yes my lord." The figure answered.

"She is the Star Keeper. Her power expands beyond unbelievable limits." Nazo explained.

"I know my lord." The figure explained.

"That is the problem. She might interfere with my plans. If that is true. We will annihilate her." Nazo smirked.

**Sorry for the exceedingly long period of time to update. I was camping all weekend!**


	4. The Vision's History

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I've posted a new story! If you haven't already read it, you should, because it's a pretty good one from my point of view! Here are the replies!

Airiko The Angel: I'm glad to have you as a friend as well! I don't even know what you look like and I find you one of my closer friends in the world! Don't mention it! I couldn't imagine a story without Shayla and Gemini! :)

Spark the hedgehog123: Oh! Lol! Sorry that I have an IQ of 2. -.-'. Thanks! :)

Suicuneluvr: Alright! Consider Suicune and Espio engaged! Well, I'm not exactly sure when I'll update Sonic College: Series again. It might be a while, since I'm trying to post all of my other stories. I hope that doesn't disappoint you too much. :(

Inudemon02: You're not being rude at all! I wouldn't even say you were being a little rude! Don't beat yourself up too much! I'll put in Envy! :)

It had been two days since Midnight arrived at Mura, and Midnight was quite anxious to meet the scientist that Sonic had told her he would introduce. Sonic had explained that the scientist was an expert in the history of the stars and he was especially talented in recalling events of the falling stars.

As Sonic lead Midnight to the scientist's building, the natives in the village all stopped to gape at Midnight as she passed by.

"They see my eyes don't they?" Midnight asked. Sonic nodded.

"It's not everyday a citizen of Mura catches a glimpse of the protector of the cosmos in hedgehog form." Sonic explained.

"I'll give em' that." Midnight sighed.

Sonic walked over to a small building with a silver crescent hanging over the entryway. Sonic opened the door to the building and walked inside. He signaled Midnight to follow. Midnight did as she was told and followed Sonic into the building.

The lobby of the room was filled with trinkets and gadgets that evolved around astronomy. Mobile's hung from the ceiling, the walls were painted with royal blue paint and the tables and chairs had starry fabric on them.

"Dr. Espio!" Sonic shouted. A purple chameleon walked in.

"Hello Sonic. Who's your frie-." Espio was cut off. For he noticed the color of Midnight's eyes.

"My God. Suicune! Come in here!" Espio called. Suicune, Espio's fiancé walked in. Her eyes widened at the sight of Midnight.

"The Star Keeper." Suicune whispered. Espio nodded.

"Dr. Espio,….I need to know the truth of my past." Midnight explained.

"Ahh, yes. Well, it will not be very easy explaining it, but I'll try as hard as I can." Espio said. He led them to a large laboratory. Espio picked up a small golden orb of copper and pressed a small button on the top.

The area suddenly transformed in a rush of color and Sonic and Midnight found themselves hovering in a deep area of space. Sonic pointed to the planet Mars and close by was Saturn (don't try to prove me wrong. I don't know the solar system on the back of my head.).

"It is said that when a star falls to Earth, another star replaces it." A voice suddenly explained. Sonic and Midnight looked around. A blazing star suddenly fell to the right.

"One of the most recent stars that has fallen is the Taishita star." The voice said.

"An all powerful star is to replace it. This star is not any ordinary star. It is a being that contains power in unimaginable limits. The Star Keeper." The voice explained.

"The Star Keeper was created by the masters of the Nebulas and bestowed it the destiny of the keeper of the cosmos. Unfortunately, the Star Keeper fell to Earth long ago and has not been seen since." The voice said bleakly. Midnight stared blankly into the deep space around her.

A bright light suddenly flashed and Sonic and Midnight found themselves back in the laboratory.

"Is that it?" Midnight asked.

"There's not much to say about your precedent Midnight. You spent most of your life on Earth." Espio explained. Midnight stood up.

"But what about my powers? What about my eyes? What about my destiny?!" Midnight asked.

"I'm afraid you will have to figure that out on your own, Midnight." Espio answered softly. A quiet spell fell over them. Midnight suddenly ran out the door.

"Midnight!" Sonic called after her. Midnight ignored him and continued to run off. Sonic walked back out into the village streets. Dreary clouds rolled in and heavy rain began to fall. Sonic watched the rain fall from the sky and sighed desolately.

Midnight ran down the streets as the wet pavement splashed gently under her feet. She panted loudly as tears flew from her eyes and joined the diminishing rain drops. Midnight's feet splashed into large puddles on the street as she ran to the end of town. The rain flew into her eyes and caused her eyes to suffer a minor sense of pain. Midnight paid no attention to the pain in her eyes. She kept running and running and she did not stop.

Sonic walked back to his home in the rain. As he walked up to the porch of his home, he caught sight of a little black hedgehog sitting on top of a hill in the middle of the shower. Sonic walked out into the fields. The rain poured down on him as he walked over to Midnight. Midnight looked straight ahead. Her fur was damp with water and her gloves were slippery with it as well.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Midnight asked. Sonic shook his head. Midnight closed her eyes.

"What must I do?" Midnight asked. Sonic thought for a moment before responding.

"You have to harness your energy….as the Star Keeper." Sonic answered. Midnight stood up.

"If I have to circle the world….then I'm going to do it with wisdom. From now on, we do whatever it takes to get me ready for my destiny." Midnight explained. With that, she walked back to Sonic's abode.

**Sorry for the delay on chapters. My grandmother recently suffered a heart attack. She left the hospital and I went to visit her over the weekend for the first time in eight years. Read my new story please! :) **


	5. Cosmological Flight

Author's Note: Here are the replies!

Suicuneluvr: I'll give her the message! Thank you so much for your support! :)

Inudemon02: Thanks for the support! Tell Envy I'm sorry! :)

Airiko The Angel: Really? I think so too! Wow. You sound cool! :)

One night as Sonic sat in his living room reading, Midnight suddenly walked in.

"The Cosmological energy." Midnight suddenly said. Sonic looked up from his book.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"The Cosmological energy." Midnight repeated.

"What about it?" Sonic asked.

"That's what I saw when I was transported here." Midnight answered.

"That's what this is!" Midnight explained as she showed Sonic her glowing wrist.

"Maybe if I can control the energy I can use it to my advantage." Midnight said. Sonic stared at Midnight for a minute.

"Well….maybe we should try it out to see just how much you can control it." Sonic explained.

Sonic set up three empty soda cans outside in the fields. Midnight stood by the porch and watched him set up the cans.

The sun was setting just behind the hills and the purple and orange sky was starting to fill with stars.

"Alright Midnight, try to hit those cans." Sonic said. Midnight held her left hand up to a can on the right. She closed her eyes. Her wrist began to glow a red color. Suddenly, a blast of multi-colored energy shot out at the can. The can exploded and the only thing left of it was a patch of shoot. Sonic stared at Midnight with wide eyes. Midnight stared at her hand with the same expression.

Later the next day, Sonic arranged another appointment for Midnight. This time, the appointment was with four scientists who specialized in Astrophysical Force.

Sonic led Midnight to a large building. He escorted her inside. The area inside the building was similar to that of a gym. Midnight's voice echoed off the walls.

Three hedgehogs and a wolf walked in. They stopped and gaped at the sight of Midnight's eyes. One of the hedgehog's walked up to them.

"I'm Shayla, this is Gemini, Envy, and Flame. Nice to meet you." Shayla greeted.

"I'm Sonic and this is Midnight. We came here on an urgent matter." Sonic explained.

"What matter is that?" Gemini asked.

"This." Midnight spoke up. She pointed her hand to the right wall and fired a blast of multi-colored energy. The blast made an enormous dent in the wall, but luckily did not go through. Shayla, Gemini, Envy, and Flare stared at the dent with wide eyes. They then turned to Midnight.

Later on as Shayla and the others set up the gym for Midnight, Envy walked up to Midnight.

"Midnight, try to harness your energy. Don't use it, just make it come to you to where we can see it." Envy explained. Midnight nodded. Envy stepped back with the others. Midnight closed her eyes. She heard Envy and the others gasp softly. She opened her eyes to see the same streams she had seen the night she was transported to Mura slowly streaming off her fingertips.

"I think we have something here." Flare smirked.

Later on, Flare set up a large punching bag.

"Alright Midnight, center your energy to this punching bag. Try to even make it to where it's strong enough. Let's see if you can control it's strength." Flare said. Midnight held up her right hand to the punching bag. Midnight's hand began to glow. Midnight squeezed her eyes shut. Her hand began to glow brighter. Midnight squeezed her eyes tighter.

"I'm not getting anything. That's as far as it'll go." Midnight said.

"You're trying too hard Midnight. Let it come to you." Flare ordered. Midnight released the tenseness in her eyes. Her hand suddenly began to glow unbelievably bright. A blast of energy shot out at the punching bag and eliminated it into a pile of soot. Flare smirked at the others. He was definitely proud of his work.

Later on, Gemini walked over to Midnight who stood in the middle of the gym.

"Midnight, if my hunch is correct, you can use your powers to sustain flight." Gemini whispered to Midnight.

"I can fly?!" Midnight shouted excitedly.

"If my hunch is correct." Gemini answered.

"Tell me how!" Midnight ordered.

"Tie your Cosmological Energy to your mind. You must concentrate extremely hard, otherwise the energy will fade. Do you understand?" Gemini asked. Midnight nodded.

"Only your mind can withstand the power of the cosmos. That's why the stars of the heavens, the planets of the skies, Tishia, and we are counting on you." Gemini explained. Gemini then stepped back. Midnight closed her eyes and concentrated with all her might. Her mind throbbed as the energy seeped into her brain.

Midnight's wrists suddenly began to glow. Midnight inspected her wrists. Streams did not fly from her fingertips and only her wrists were glowing. Midnight was slowly lifted off of her feet. Midnight was about three feet from the ground, when suddenly, she fell on her back. Midnight rubbed her back in pain and slowly stood up.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. She was concentrating I know she was. Maybe the energy is too weak." Gemini answered. They suddenly began a long conversation. Midnight remembered the streams on her fingertips and her shimmering hand when she was transported to Mura. Midnight suddenly knew everything. The energy she had seen was not the power of Tishia, but the power of her Cosmological energy. She had not been transported to Mura. She _flew_ to Mura. Midnight suddenly remembered the feeling she had when she was flying. It was not a feeling her in her mind. It was a feeling in her _heart_.

Midnight quickly closed her eyes and concentrated on giving the energy an entryway to her heart. She felt the energy surge into her heart. This time, she felt her heart absorb the energy.

Midnight suddenly felt lighter. She sensed the Cosmological energy soaring past her. Midnight heard Sonic, Shayla, Flare, Envy, and Gemini gasp. Midnight opened her eyes to find herself twenty feet off the ground.

"I've got it!" Midnight shouted.

"How are you doing that?" Shayla asked. Midnight looked at her hands. They were lit with color and streams were flying from her fingertips. Midnight looked down at her feet. It was like she had put on shoes of cosmological energy. Streams flew from her heels and both of her feet were glowing a bright red color.

"I connected the energy to my heart this time! It worked." Midnight explained.

"I have a question though." Midnight announced.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"How do I get down?" Midnight asked.


	6. Stardust Tears

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing everyone! Here are the replies!

CrazyNutSquirrel: Thanks! I like that part too! Alright, I'll put Pamilyn in.

Inudemon02: Lol! Thanks! :)

Airiko The Angel: Poor Midnight. :D. OMG! Gemini's smart! D8

Suicuneluvr: Thanks! I write what I write to impress my readers! :)

Silver1998: Thanks! :)

It had been three days since Midnight had learned to fly and Midnight was anxious to begin her voyage around the world.

Sonic walked outside to find Midnight practicing her powers out in the fields. He smiled and suddenly remembered a piece of his past. Sonic suddenly had an idea. He walked over to Midnight.

"Hey Sonic." Midnight greeted.

"Hi Midnight. I was thinking…..you've been working hard a lot lately. Why don't you take a break for a day?" Sonic asked. Midnight stared at him.

"Well,…what do you have in mind?" Midnight asked.

Sonic led Midnight to the end of the fields. Midnight gasped. At the end of the fields was an enormous lake. The breeze of the abyss blew through their fur and the glaring reflection of the sun shone brightly in their eyes.

"Let's get down to the shore!" Midnight shouted as she began making her way down the rocky hill that led to the gorgeous tarn.

Later on as Midnight skipped rocks by the shoreline and Sonic sat on a large boulder and watched the waves lurch up to the shore, Sonic talked about his experiences on the lake.

"My dad brought me and my mom here one summer when I was three years old. We played in the water and searched for fossils in the rocks." Sonic explained. A sad expression suddenly formed on Sonic's face.

"That was just before my mom died." Sonic explained sadly. Midnight stared at Sonic for a while.

"I never knew my dad." Midnight explained. Sonic looked up. He suddenly realized who had it worse.

"What happened to him?" Sonic asked. Midnight shook her head.

"I don't know. After I was born, or after a came to earth, my dad left. I don't know where he went or if he's even alive." Midnight answered. Sonic suddenly remembered that Midnight would never see her parents again.

Sonic suddenly remembered something else. He looked up at Midnight.

"Midnight…." Sonic started. Midnight turned to Sonic.

"when you leave….I won't see you again. Will I?" Sonic asked. Midnight stared at the water for a minute. She then slowly shook her head. Sonic stood up and took Midnight's hand.

"Midnight, you don't have to go. There must be something else to your destiny. We could grow up together. My dad and I would take care of you. Please…..stay with me." Sonic said.

"Why don't you want me to leave?" Midnight asked. Sonic tried to think of anything but the truth.

"Because I don't have any friends. I only have you. Ever since you came here I've been so happy. I finally had someone to talk to. And now you're going." Sonic answered. Midnight thought for a while. A smile then found its way onto Midnight's face.

"Sonic, look at me." Midnight said. Sonic looked up at Midnight.

"Nothing will come between us. Not even my destiny. Even if I'm not in your presence, I'm always with you. You don't have to worry." Midnight explained. Sonic smiled and nodded.


	7. Life Without Wings

Author's Note: This is a short chapter, but that's because there's only one chapter left in the story! Here are the replies!

Inudemon02: Really? I didn't like that part. Midnight and Sonic just don't mix in my opinion. I hope Envy's not too mad. -.-'

Airiko The Angel: Well I rewrote the whole story into a Sonic version, so if it sounds mushy, don't blame me. Wait.....I think I said that wrong. Oh, whatever! :)

CrazyNutSquirrel: Thanks! :)

Suicuneluvr: You don't need to feel sorry for Midnight. She'll be alright! :)

Silvere1998: Thanks! :)

Midnight sat on a cliff observing the starry sky. It was another bright night for the city of Mura and the cosmological energy seemed closer than ever.

Sonic sat on the porch of the cabin observing the skies. His friend Pamilyn suddenly walked over to him and sat down.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Pamilyn asked. Sonic didn't answer. Pamilyn sighed.

"Still upset about Midnight huh?" Pamilyn asked. Sonic nodded.

"The Star Calling is tomorrow, so we should enjoy what time we have left with her. She said she wants to see on the cliff tonight." Pamilyn explained.

"For what?" Sonic asked. Pamilyn stood up.

"I don't know. Go find out." Pamilyn smiled as she walked away. Sonic stood up and began walking over to the cliff.

Midnight suddenly felt lighter. She looked at her fingers. Midnight gasped at the sight of them. Her fingers were see-through. They suddenly became whole again. Midnight sighed with relief. She was running out of time. It would not be long before Tishia came to lead her.

"Midnight?" A voice suddenly asked. Midnight turned around to see Sonic staring at her. Midnight stood up.

"What was it that you wanted to show me?" Sonic asked. A smile spread across Midnight's face.

"Just hang on." Midnight explained as she took Sonic's hand.

"What?" Sonic asked. Midnight began to run.

"Midnight, what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Just hang on!" Midnight shouted as she darted towards the edge of the cliff, pulling Sonic with her. Midnight suddenly jumped off the cliff. Midnight and Sonic fell through the sky. The cosmological energy was not coming to Midnight. Midnight focused as hard as she could while attempting to block out Sonic's screaming.

"MIDNIGHT!" Sonic shouted. Enormous streams of color suddenly exploded from Midnight's wrists and ankles. She suddenly began flying up to the sky. Sonic opened his shut eyes to find himself at least 100 feet off the ground.

"Midnight…..Midnight….." Sonic stuttered. Midnight suddenly flew higher into the sky.

"Not so high Midnight!" Sonic shouted. Midnight chuckled and darted through the skies as swift as a plane. Midnight flew through the cosmos like a bird in the sky. Streams flew past Sonic's face as Midnight curved and turned in odd directions. Midnight preformed these turns to achieve better wind currents.

Sonic stared at the ground with wide eyes. Stars flew past them as Midnight sped through the sky.

The wind flew through Sonic's fur as they flew. Midnight suddenly began to dart down. She landed gently in the fields. Sonic panted loudly.

"That was amazing! I've never felt so….so…" Sonic stuttered. He couldn't find the word he was looking for.

"Free?" Midnight asked. Sonic smiled and nodded.

"How do you know that's the feeing?" Sonic asked. Midnight stared up at the starry sky.

"Because when you fly….it feels like you throw away all your cares in the world. You just fly like nothing's stopping you." Midnight explained.

"Wow. I've never thought about it that way." Sonic said. Midnight chuckled.

"Well then, it's high past time you learned to fly." Midnight explained.

"I can't fly. I don't have wings and I need wings to fly." Sonic explained. Midnight kneeled down to Sonic.

"_You don't need wings to fly_." She whispered.

Later that night, as Midnight tumbled in her bed, her wrists glowed brightly. Midnight panted loudly. Her head began to ache.

"Midnight." A voice whispered.

"There is a group of men known as the Dark Sealers. They wish to destroy you. You must bring them to peace." The voice continued.

"Midnight." The voice whispered.

"This is a part of your destiny." The voice finished. Midnight bolted up right in her bed. She panted loudly as sweat poured down her face. Midnight looked at her wrist.

"Dark Sealers." She whispered.

"They're trying to destroy me." Midnight whispered.

"Figures." Midnight sighed in annoyance as she laid back down.


	8. A New Beginning A New Star

Author's Note: It's over! The story is finished! Here are the replies!

Airiko The Angel: I can't either. Lol! :)

Inudemon02: EnvyXCookie! :)

Suicuneluvr: Yeah! I envy her! :)

CrazyNutSquirrel: No problem! :)

Sonic awoke the next morning to find that Midnight was gone. He rushed outside to find Pamilyn messing around in the fields. Sonic ran over to her.

"Hey Sonic!" Pamilyn greeted.

"Pamilyn, where's Midnight?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. She said she was going away to think for a while, but she'll be back tonight. Don't worry." Pamilyn explained. Sonic sighed and shook his head as Pamilyn walked off.

Later on that night, the stars glowed brightly as nebula clouds filled the sky. Sonic looked around for Midnight on his porch.

"Midnight, where are you?" Sonic asked himself. He ran over to the cliff for a better look of the area.

"I see the Star Keeper has failed to make an appearance." A voice snickered from behind. Sonic turned around to see a hedgehog in a black cloak smirking at him. The hedgehog was none other than Nazo.

"You're a Dark Sealer. Aren't you?" Sonic asked.

"Correct." Nazo answered.

"I happen to be a friend of the Star Keeper, and I won't let you hurt her." Sonic explained. Nazo chuckled.

"Very well then. You have just given me a reason to destroy you." Nazo explained. A dark purple outline surrounded him as he began to hover in the air. He then shot out tentacles of dark matter that entangled Sonic within their grasp. Sonic attempted to kick away the tentacles, but it was no use.

The natives in the town watched intently as Sonic fell prey to Nazo's power. A glowing figure suddenly walked through the crowd. Streams of Cosmological energy flew off of her fingertips as she walked.

Midnight the hedgehog walked over to the cliffs. She jumped in front of Sonic and held up a shield of energy in front of him. The tentacles on Sonic's arms and legs faded in a series of colorful sparks. Midnight strained as she held up the shield of energy. She turned to Sonic.

"Get out of here!" She shouted. Sonic nodded and ran off. Midnight suddenly felt stronger. She pushed the shield up. The Cosmological energy suddenly flew up to Nazo and shocked him. Midnight released the energy. Nazo fell to the ground. Weak and exhausted. Midnight walked over to Nazo.

"Nazo…..what were you trying to do?" Midnight asked. Nazo sighed.

"I was trying to bring back the love of my life. Your blood is said to bring back the dead. It was a wasted effort. I'm a failure." Nazo panted. Midnight looked up at the sky.

"It's not too late to see your love. She's calling from the stars right now. She's waiting for you…..if your ready." Midnight explained. Nazo smiled and nodded. His body then faded in a series of sparkles. Midnight watched the sparkles as they flew up to the sky.

Sonic watched the whole thing from the bottom of the cliff.

"Sonic!" A voice suddenly shouted. Sonic's father and Pamilyn ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" Sonic's father asked.

"I'm fine." Sonic answered. Something suddenly flew into Sonic's hand. It sparkled like a gem, but it was the size of a snowflake. Sonic inspected it closely. Thousands of the sparkles suddenly began to fall.

"What are these things?" Pamilyn asked. Sonic smiled.

"Stars." Sonic answered. The townspeople began cheering loudly.

Meanwhile at the top of the cliff, Midnight inspected her fingers. They were completely see-through. Streams slowly flew off of her fingers, heels, and ankles. Midnight was fading. She looked up at the starry sky.

"I know now what my destiny is telling me." Midnight explained.

"It's telling me that to make your wishes come true, you need to sacrifice. Your also trying to tell me that sacrifices aren't losses……they're rebirths." Midnight whispered.

"I'm ready." She said. Midnight then slowly dove off of the cliff. Her body suddenly glowed a bright blue color. Midnight's body suddenly faded into a shooting star. She began to shoot through the skies faster than she had ever imagined. Midnight looked around wildly. She was no longer a hedgehog. She was a shooting star.

"Well done Midnight. It's time to begin your journey." A voice explained. Midnight knew the voice belonged to Tishia. Midnight smiled and accelerated. She sped through the sky with millions of stars following her lead.

**Fifteen Years Later**

Sonic the hedgehog walked out into the fields one summer morning. He held a silver ring in his hands. He kneeled down and placed the ring on a small hilltop. Sonic looked up to the sky.

"I'm proud of you. I hope….wherever you are….you're happy." Sonic whispered.

"Dad!" A voice shouted. Sonic turned around to see his adopted son waiting by the car.

"Can we go now?" his son asked. Sonic chuckled.

"Alright Dusk." Sonic smiled as he walked over to him. Sonic and Dusk were on their way to Japan. Sonic had decided that his future was brighter in a large city. There were more opportunities for money and Sonic knew Dusk would be happy there.

Sonic and Dusk got into the car. Sonic started the engine and drove away from the fields. Dusk watched the fields grow smaller and smaller as they drove off. Dusk turned around. He stared at his father. Small tears were falling from his eyes.

"Dad, why are you crying?" Dusk asked. Sonic smiled and wiped away the tears.

"Do you want to hear a story Dusk?" Sonic asked.

"Is it true?" Dusk asked.

"If you believe it is." Sonic answered. Dusk nodded.

"When I was very young I met a hedgehog named Midnight." Sonic began.

**There is a peice of the legend that is missing......**

**Only I know what the peice is! :)**


End file.
